Comfortable
by NiennaAngel
Summary: SpencerxRobert. During a simple game of truth or dare a crush is revealed and a couple formed. Rated for safety. Number 4 in the Illogical Love series


Here we go. I finally go the inspiration required to write the next oneshot in the "Illogical Love" series. I hope that all of you enjoy it! Please review!

* * *

Several of the world's top beybladers were gathered together to spend some time relaxing away from the spotlight. The world tournament was over and G Revolution had come out on top once again with the Blitzkrieg Boys coming in a close second. With the tension of competition eliminated they were all back to being good friends instead of rivals. They had been sitting around the large house's living room trying to think of something to do since they couldn't go out due to the sleet storm that had started an hour earlier when Oliver suggested a game of truth or dare. The bladers were so bored that they all agreed to the suggestion that they otherwise would have rolled their eyes and laughed at. They had been playing for about half an hour and it was Oliver's turn to ask someone. Looking around the large group his violet eyes finally landed on his team captain. He grinned as he realized that he could finally put the plan that he and Tala had come up with into action. A quick glance at Tala told the Frenchman that Tala was expecting him to ask a very specific question if at all possible. "Robert, truth or dare?" he asked still grinning. 

Robert looked at his teammate and raised an eyebrow. Oliver was up to something and doing a very poor job of concealing it. "Truth," the griffin replied after coming to the conclusion that nothing Oliver could ask would be as humiliating as what he could dare the noble to do.

Oliver's eyes lit up at the response. "Who do you have a crush on?" the Frenchman demanded as his eyes sparkled with mischief.

Robert froze at the question. He glared at his teammate and vowed to throw said teammate into one of his dungeons the first time the opportunity presented itself. He briefly debated lying and saying that he didn't have a crush on anyone, but his strict upbringing made itself known at the most inconvenient time possible. Robert had always been told not to lie and he couldn't begin now even if it was humiliating to admit his crush on someone who in all likelihood didn't return his feelings. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself to confess he sent one final dirty look at his teammate. "Spencer" he answered firmly even as his cheeks began to take on a pink tinge. He looked to his crush to see his reaction, but the Russian blond wasn't reacting at all. He was only staring at the noble in mild shock. Robert lowered his head to hide his face as he began to realize that he was right all along and Spencer didn't return his feelings.

What Robert didn't see was the dirty look Tala was giving his teammate and close friend. Tala knew full well that Spencer had been crushing on the griffin for almost a year, but was too afraid of rejection to speak up. It annoyed the wolf greatly that his friend was about to let a perfect opportunity pass by him and completely ruin his chance of getting together with the one person he had ever loved. Tala kicked Spencer's shin swiftly to get the blonde's attention. Once Spencer was glaring at him Tala mouthed 'do something' and jerked his head in Robert's direction. Spencer turned his attention back to Robert who was still staring at the floor as if he was afraid to look up. The entire room was too full for the Russian to have the conversation he wanted to with Robert so he stood and walked over to the griffin and held his hand out so that there was no chance Robert would miss it. Robert lifted his head and stared up at the whale who offered a small smile in hopes of reassuring him. The German noble slipped his hand into Spencer's and allowed the Russian to pull him to his feet and then guide him out of the room. Spencer didn't stop walking until they were in Robert's bedroom. He closed the door and faced Robert.

"Spencer, what?" Robert was finding it hard to put a sentence together and was completely confused by his crush's behavior. Spencer decided not to respond verbally, but instead pinned the noble against the wall and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Robert didn't hesitate in responding and wrapped his arms around Spencer's neck as the blond ran his tongue along the noble's lips asking for entrance that was readily given. They pulled back slowly and stared into each other's eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

Spencer chuckled and pressed their lips together in another gentle kiss. "No. This is definitely real. I've liked you for a long time, but I didn't think that you'd ever like me back."

Robert looked up at him surprised as his deep purple eyes shone with hope and love. "I thought the same thing. I guess we were both just too afraid of rejection to make a move." Spencer smiled softly at him and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss.

"Robert, I want to be with you. If you want me too then I think we can make a relationship out of this. Do you want that?"

"I do. I really want that. Will you stay the night in here? I'm afraid that you're going to disappear on me." Spencer pressed their lips together.

"I'll stay. I won't disappear either. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Their lips came together in another sweet kiss. Spencer guided Robert to the bed and lied down beside him so that they were cuddled together. Their lips met in another heated kiss as they let their emotions take control.

When Robert woke the next morning he couldn't help but smile as he snuggled further into Spencer's chest. Spencer's arms tightened around Robert's waist and smiled softly. The griffin tilted his head back so that he could look up into his new boyfriend's eyes. Spencer lowered his head and pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. "Morning beautiful."

Robert blushed at the compliment, but smiled back. "Morning. Sleep well?"

"Very well. How did you sleep? You seemed to be rather comfortable."

"Very comfortable. I don't think I've ever slept this well before." Spencer pressed their lips together in another gentle kiss smiling. They were finally happy.

* * *

Good? I hope so. I'm kind of sick and suffering from medicine head so I apologize for any errors present. Please make my day and review! 


End file.
